


【勋兴】《I am here》

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 3





	【勋兴】《I am here》

I am here

文/夏序清和草未歇

1

工作就是工作，张艺兴认真的参与着所有的录制，哪怕此刻坐在桌前，早已经困得不行，还是强打着精神盯着水汽氤氲的火锅，听别人聊天。  
面前的锅已经滚了，他夹了片肉丢进去，只见薄如蝉翼的肉顷刻之间就变了色。

吴世勋也喜欢吃火锅，从何时起喜欢上这种食物的张艺兴不太清楚。就好像吴世勋从什么时候开始喜欢上自己的，真要论起来他也应该说不清楚吧。  
当事情真切发生的时候，我们总要叹一句这就是命，殊不知原来一切都有迹可循，只不过粗心人不会记得。

那晚张艺兴抱着满满当当的箱子上了天台，又空手下来的时候，撞进了吴世勋的怀里。  
那时的吴世勋身板还有些怯弱，身上的味道干干净净的就像个孩子，不像Kris，第一眼就让人无端觉得有些压迫感。

甚至不想深究吴世勋为什么在这里，也许张艺兴一贯迟钝，又也许满心系在另一个人上的时候总是让人盲目。

张艺兴鬼使神差伸出手抱住吴世勋的时，心里不是没有过一点点报复的心理在，报复Kris，也破罐子破摔的报复自己。  
可下一秒，他也不知道自己为什么哭了。

身子像是在秋风中打旋的枯叶，抖个不停，张艺兴知道这样很没出息，但人这一生，还是很难精准的控制自己的情感。  
吴世勋就安安静静的在原地抱着自己，灯熄灭了也不着急。黑暗让人觉得安全，脸哭花了倒是也不用在意了。

张艺兴将手从吴世勋脖子上拿下来，准备挣脱吴世勋的怀抱回宿舍。就那几秒时间里，张艺兴想，虽然这并不宽厚的胸膛让人觉得温暖，但自己还不至于沦落到，在此时此刻，做这样一个急于索爱的可怜人。

才走出去两步，手上一重，张艺兴回头，看到自己的手腕被吴世勋拉住，生生又拖了回去。  
张艺兴嗳了一声，声控灯受到惊动，一下子亮了起来。吴世勋的脸离自己太近，张艺兴咽了咽口水，顶着光，看到吴世勋的睫毛垂到脸上的影子。  
吴世勋一步步逼近，直到把张艺兴逼到墙角。  
两个人都不说话，像是默片里的场景一样。  
张艺兴感到背上凉意袭来的时候，下意识瑟缩了一下，吴世勋靠到他耳边，气息喷在张艺兴的耳边，“我就那么不如他么？”

张艺兴怔了一下，有点没反应过来。  
待到吴世勋的手揽住自己的腰时，他突然睁圆了了眼睛，“你…”还没说出句完整话，嘴上一凉，突然被吴世勋吻住。

张艺兴脑子一片空白，想推来着，挣扎了两下，是有些奇怪，但吴世勋的吻并不让人抗拒。  
他的手捏成了拳，由原本想要搡一把吴世勋，变得轻轻抵着吴世勋的胸口，他自己知道，不过是虚张声势罢了。

吴世勋说不出为什么突然这样，如果是吻他的话，这件事想过很久了。  
但他知道自己更害怕的是，万一张艺兴嘴里说出“你就是不如他”，他还没想好怎么拾起自己破碎的尊严。  
张艺兴的唇瓣像他的腰肢一样软，虽然吴世勋并不会将他看做是女人，但是他老是忘不了在练习室外踌躇着以什么方式进去送盐袋的时候，开门的瞬间，看到了张艺兴白花花的背，还有上边青青紫紫的伤痕，他绷着脸尽量面无表情，把盐袋扔过去。  
退出来下楼的时候，低头一看，果然，硬了。

两个人从楼道一路到了楼梯间，这里看起来更像是能做什么坏事的地方。吴世勋不知怎的突然想到，自己平时是不怎么来这儿的，那张艺兴和Kris在这儿偷偷接过吻吗？  
吴世勋这次没有让张艺兴靠着墙，而是自己贴了上去，他知道墙壁凉的要死。张艺兴刚刚靠上去的时候克制的皱了下眉，那点细微的表情被他捕捉到了。

张艺兴有个特点，虽然对于自己的面部表情还不能做到收放自如，但他总是在克制。  
也许在最亲密的人面前就可以放下那点戒心了吧，吴世勋吻了一下张艺兴的脖子，能感受到张艺兴轻微的颤抖，心里突然苦笑。

才经历过背叛的人，  
要用多久才能重新相信另一个人。  
吴世勋不知道。

2

不知道是不是被张艺兴影响了，吴世勋的吻都轻轻的，浅尝辄止。  
落在张艺兴脸颊上的时候，张艺兴有一瞬间的恍惚。自己也曾经在这里接过吻，对方急不可耐的样子像是要把自己的揉碎。  
吴世勋洗发水的味道落到张艺兴鼻子里，发尖让他觉得痒，可清甜的味道又让人忍不住多闻一会儿。

“我知道你比他好。”张艺兴从吴世勋身上下来的时候轻轻哼了一声，T恤因为肢体接触被揉的皱皱巴巴，轻声说着话，像是自言自语，一边偏执的想把衣服上的褶皱捋平。

比他好算是什么评语。

张艺兴走后，吴世勋在楼梯上坐了半天。  
他不想张艺兴对于自己的评语止步于，“比”，“好人”，还有那个张艺兴不会再轻易提起的“他”上。

张艺兴脚步不重，脚步声却一下一下落在吴世勋心里。直到人走的越来越远，再也听不到。  
吴世勋没抽过烟，但是他觉得这种时刻，好像应该有一根烟在手上更合时宜。

回宿舍的时候，朴灿烈在打游戏。  
一开始没听到吴世勋进来了，直到吴世勋重重摔上他的门的时候，朴灿烈摘下了耳机，满脸狐疑看了过去，“跟人打架了？气这么大。”  
吴世勋一言不发，横躺在朴灿烈床上，脑袋垂在床沿上，直到觉得头脑充血，被朴灿烈踢了一脚，条件反射似的弹了起来。  
吴世勋还没说话，朴灿烈蹙起眉，“要睡回自己房里。”  
吴世勋抿着嘴不说话，朴灿烈从桌下的柜子里拿了罐啤酒出来放在桌上，单手打开。  
吴世勋侧躺着一只手撑着头，就那么定定看着朴灿烈，两人像是对峙一般的沉默了一会儿，朴灿烈弯腰又拿出来一罐，扔进吴世勋怀里，“你成年了的对吧？回去别和suho说话，别被他闻到，倒头直接睡。”

吴世勋坐直了身子，开了易拉罐仰头喝了一口。  
朴灿烈的电脑屏幕还在闪，只不过在游戏里已经“死了”，屏幕变成了灰色。  
两人谁都没再说话，朴灿烈转过身去，盯着电脑屏幕，安静的等着“复活”。

“我陷入了比纠结他到底喜不喜欢我，更纠结的境地。”吴世勋的声音冷不防在身后响起，朴灿烈没回头，但是他偏了下头，看到自己胳膊上的汗毛都立起来了。

朴灿烈叹了口气，索性直接挂了机，转过身，“神神叨叨的，实在是讨厌。”  
朴灿烈倚在椅背上，仔细打量着吴世勋。  
细节不得而知，但是想也不用想就知道吴世勋在为什么烦恼。

他不止一次埋怨过吴世勋，当初如果能比Kris下手更快的话，就不会是今天这个局面了。

朴灿烈觉得有些胸闷，仰头喝了杯啤酒，“看来你不但要示爱，还要料理一地心碎。不过趁虚而入也算机会，慌什么。”  
吴世勋翻了个身，“在今天之前我怕他根本对我没感觉，今晚之后我大概更怕他拿我治情伤。”  
朴灿烈耸肩，“结果没差。”  
吴世勋难以置信的看了一眼朴灿烈，“你这种人不配遇到爱。”  
朴灿烈嗤笑一声，“像你一样怕左怕右的话，他又要被人抢走了。”

一个“又”字堪堪戳中吴世勋的心事，他铁青着脸喝完啤酒，起身把空罐子扔进垃圾桶后，夺门而去。

3

吴世勋算准了时间，只有张艺兴在的时间。  
这个下午刚好张艺兴练舞之后回来休息，而其他人正好有课。  
进张艺兴房间时，没看到人，吴世勋愣了一下。  
一路上他说服了无数次自己，然而真到了这里，他又一下子变得手足无措了，在原地僵了半天，甚至忘记拉了凳子来坐。

直到门把被再次转动，张艺兴披着浴巾进门的时候，两个人都吓了一跳。  
尤其是张艺兴，还退出去又看了一眼门。确认无误后才重新走了进来，深深看了吴世勋一眼。

“我…”吴世勋声带像是黏住了，发出的声音也有些怪，目光被张艺兴的锁骨吸引。  
身上还没有被完全擦干，锁骨处聚了小小一汪水，在光线的反射下一闪一闪。

张艺兴被吴世勋盯着看，脸一下烧了起来。下意识拉紧了浴巾一角，想裹得更紧些，却不料矫枉过正，另一边滑了下来，半边身子就完全袒露在吴世勋眼里了。他下意识的转身的时候，后退了一步，把门撞得重重关上。

张艺兴羞愤欲死，准备蹲下捡起浴巾的时候，身上一紧，是吴世勋早一步捡了浴巾起来，披在了他的身上。  
他回过头去看吴世勋，却被吴世勋从背后抱住。

“我知道你有一万个拒绝的理由，也知道对你来说也许并不是最好的时机，”吴世勋的手没有乱动，就搭在浴巾的交界处，像个纽扣，“但是我不想再排队等下去了，不想再像个傻子一样看着你被别的人牵起手。”  
张艺兴闻言回过了头，吴世勋在身后看不到他的表情，倒是无端更加忐忑。

“其实做你的备用怀抱也没什么，你不知道的，我那天看着你上天台，单单是等你下来的那段时间就想过无数次，如果一开始是我就好了。”吴世勋语气轻了些，在张艺兴听来有些心酸。

他伸出手来拍了拍吴世勋的手背，“世勋，我觉得你好是真的，这样为我，不值得。”  
吴世勋突然笑，抱着张艺兴的手紧了紧，压低了声音，“所以你还是更喜欢bad boy.”

张艺兴不明所以，没接上话，就突然被吴世勋打横抱了起来，一下子扔上了床。浴巾在这个过程中也掉了，赤着身子和床单接触的时候，很凉。  
只不过愠怒的表情配着白玉一般的身子，更有反差感。  
“突然发什么疯？”张艺兴蹙着眉，伸手去拉被子。还没把自己遮住，吴世勋就跟着上了床。

一手握住张艺兴的手腕，然后腿抵在了张艺兴腿间，把张艺兴禁锢在了身下。  
张艺兴的脸由红转白，死死盯着吴世勋那张脸，稚气未脱，却已经初现棱角。  
两个人谁都不先开口，吴世勋吻了一下张艺兴的脸颊，张艺兴一下子偏过了头，吴世勋也不在意，顺着颈子继续向下吻。  
在胸前停留的时候，注意到了张艺兴陡然加大的呼吸起伏，他食髓知味，握在张艺兴腰上的手也跟着用力了些。

突然脸被张艺兴的手捧住，吴世勋抬头，正对上张艺兴的泪眼。吴世勋停下动作，把张艺兴放开，翻身下来，睡在了张艺兴旁边。

大概这世界上只有吴世勋一个人知道这不是自己突如其来的情绪失常，只不过在这个场合，和记忆中的画面重叠起来，让他莫名烦躁。  
吴世勋知道这个时间点只有张艺兴一个人在宿舍这件事，实属偶然，却难以启齿。  
他大概很难从记忆里抹掉，那次自己突然被老师放了鸽子，回宿舍准备拿了钱包和朋友出去玩的时候，路过张艺兴房间时听到房里窸窸窣窣的声响。  
一开始他想充耳不闻的，但是张艺兴细碎又压抑的哭声窜进吴世勋的耳朵时，理智早跑到了九霄云外。  
他小心的打开了张艺兴的房门，只一眼，浑身的血都好像凉掉了。  
做贼一样的合上门，然后落荒而逃。  
但更具冲击力的是当时床上的场景。

吴世勋叹了口气，面向张艺兴，伸手把张艺兴眼角的泪擦干净。  
张艺兴眼角还是红红的，吴世勋在心里骂自己，这样不就和那个混蛋一样了么？  
见到张艺兴没有太抵触自己的动作，于是靠近了一些，把头离张艺兴更近了些，“对不起。”

张艺兴吸了吸鼻子，吴世勋越过张艺兴，俯下身子捡起浴巾，盖在张艺兴身上，然后起身，准备穿好鞋就出去。  
鞋带跟着他的心一样成了一团乱麻，脊背突然一热，吴世勋没有回头，也知道是张艺兴贴了上来。  
吴世勋喉结动了动，身子却没有动。

“你害怕了么？”张艺兴的声音在身后轻轻飘来。  
吴世勋听了笑了一下，“我只是怕让你伤心。”  
“所以我说了你比他好。”张艺兴的语气听不出来是开心还是难过，但还是狠狠抓了吴世勋的心一把。  
吴世勋握住张艺兴环着自己的手，“听着这话怪像是想让我留下来的。”  
他说完就转过身去，拥住了张艺兴。

张艺兴头埋在吴世勋的颈窝里，脸上因为才哭过还有些潮气，吴世勋侧过头吻他的时候发现张艺兴笑了。  
他的手指划过张艺兴的耳垂，像是想到了什么似的，凑在张艺兴耳边，“我早就知道你不讨厌我了。”  
张艺兴的手正在吴世勋后脑上，闻言睥了一眼，“有多早？”  
吴世勋把张艺兴揽进怀，语气温柔，“那会儿，我吻你的时候，你硬了。”

4

张艺兴拖着步子下来，才钻进车里坐定，把手机从助理那里要回来。  
今天结束的比较早，张艺兴看了看未读信息，长长呼了口气，大概今晚能睡个好觉。  
当然，如果能做个好梦就更好了。

在回酒店的路上，张艺兴一直盯着窗外发愣，手机突然震了两下，他低头，看到是吴世勋的讯息：【还不收工？】

李宁对张艺兴头也不回一溜烟跑上楼的行为见怪不怪，人都说小别胜新婚。  
张艺兴和吴世勋大半年没见了，要他说，再这样下去，两个人要不就是分手，要不就是回到才谈恋爱的状态了。

张艺兴关上门，拨通了视频电话，那边接的很快，看得出吴世勋才洗过澡，发丝还是湿的。  
“才收工？”吴世勋撩起一边的毛巾，随手擦了擦头发。  
张艺兴嗯了一声，支着头看着吴世勋的动作。

刚在一起的场景仿佛还在昨日，一转眼两个人就那么分分合合纠缠了这么多年。

“什么时候一起去吃火锅啊？”张艺兴躺在床上，突然开口。  
吴世勋那边停下了动作，笑了起来，“等你回来就一起去。”

end.


End file.
